On The Wings Of A Broken Buterfly: Shino's story
by BadgerMoleGirlInTheDark
Summary: This is going to be much longer and very indepth but i need reviews to help....this is i repeat a preview to get the creative jucies going....please review!


**ANN: another old story...on this i am realy writeing more but please i need peoplke to read it to make me want to write more!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny**

**On with thw story!**

**On the wings of a Broken Butterfly**

* * *

The world was spinning.

I felt so light headed all day but never had I thought I would collapse. My bugs were freaking out.

Wondering what I, their Abu, was doing. How could I, the invincible master fall? I wasn't even in battle. I had not felt an attack. My head had been feeling light all day, so it didn't surprise me that suddenly out of no where an intense pain blossomed out from behind my eyes flashing white.

I felt the ground coming up to me, or was I coming down to it? It didn't matter any more.

Seconds before my face fully connected with the floor I felt strong arms grab me around the waist and a concerned voice whisper "Shino?" in my ear.

Before the world dissolved in to a million different fragments of indistinguishable color and I released my grip on consciousness.

I awoke to feel a tightening tension around my waist some one had bandaged me. Getting my bearings I noticed the old blood smell surrounding me and covering everything was lemony cleaner scent, the hospital then.

My eyes were still closed because I sensed my glasses missing. It was probably kiba that damn- my thoughts were cut sort by a sharp bark and a yell of "WHAT?" It was kiba.

I herd foot steps come closer and relaxed into the bed, in a effort to look asleep. "I know our awake. And Akamaru tells me you're pissed. It's the glasses right? Well, their broken." I herd a clink of metal and the evidence was placed in my upturned hand. "I guess you want me to go now?" he said I felt a change in air pressure.

Normally I would have stayed silent but my almost fall must have affected me because I reached out and grabbed a fist full of his coat jerking him back and growled "No you don't" I could feel the puzzlement across his face, even I was confused at my actions.

All I knew was him leaving the room would be bad, Very bad. "Please stay." I slurred as I felt the darkness swallowing me again "Pa….le...ese"

"SHINO?!" I heard a voice scream, was that my name? I wish the noise would stop I wanted to sleep, was all I could think. I drifted off, despite the annoying noise.

"Awake again shino? This time you wont go all unconscious on me right?" a voice grated me happily as I surfaced again. I nearly had my eyes open to glare at him before I recalled that my glasses were gone, I opted for frowning instead.

I herd a chuckle, deep and masculine, before kiba said "wait your fathers stopped by to give me these and tell you he is gone on a mission and you're not to get up until you can run a mile with out stopping or something." I felt cool metal and silently thanked my father for thinking ahead.

I attempted to sit up only to be thwarted by a warm hand on my chest. I blinked and looked down at the offending limb in incomprehension.

"Tsunade and Sakura both have ordered me to stop you from moving at all until you are given a physical. Tsunade found a Tumor? Yes and they think it might be a malady called concer?" Kiba explained simply.

My face shut down even more. "Do you men Cancer?" I asked with little emotion. "Uh…Yeah that's it!" kiba said sheepishly.

Cancer, A terminal illness.

Obviously kiba didn't know or he wouldn't be smiling like an idiot. Would he? He would miss me right? Of course.

He and Hinata were my team mates they would both morn the loss of a team mate. But why did that make me feel oddly hallow inside?

"Kiba? You do know cancer can be a terminal illness if not treated properly? And there is no guarantee of a cure. Ever." I said in hallow tones he stopped smiling.

"What's terminal mean shino?" kiba asked frowning completely now.

"Kiba it means deadly." I said still frank and callous as if It did not matter I was going to die, and die with no one to care weather I had lived and breathed or not.

But it did matter, it mattered so much I felt like punching some thing, like I should cry and weep at the injustice of my cold hallow life. But being an Aburame has some benefits, when you learn to use your kakai bugs they force them selves out of your skin causing momentous pain so Aburame's learn to master all emotions.

Kiba stood in total incomprehension for a second before a tear formed and slid slowly down is golden brown cheek and tracing over his crimson clan tattoos.

"Shino…" he whispered before collapsing to his knees and sobbing full out. His sobs were wracking clutching at him and shaking him, as if he knew, some how, he cried for us both.

Knew i couldn't, wouldn't expose my self, lay myself raw and open like that. prehaps he knew, or felt, just a bit of what i was thinking.

About my hallow useless and unloved life.

Or maybe it was pity.

The word echoed coldly around my mind. Invading my being. I had pityed before, we all ad, tose poor reches on the streets, the dieing. Never though had i been pityed myself. It was horrible, cold, monstrous.

It took minutes, what seemed like hours, for kiba to compose him self enough to stand and come to my bedside, grip my shoulders and look into my eyes.

His golden, brown gaze searing into my green one, he said fiercely "Well find a cure you have to live you've got to.." before his composure fell once more and he hugged me tight squeezing my breath out.

Stranger still I allowed the ministrations. It felt good. Being in kiba's arms. For a moment I could pretend it was all right. I was normal, loved, not dieing. Then I took a breath, deep inside I felt a rattle and my vision blurred. I wasn't normal, never would be. Couldn't be helped.

* * *

**Ta-da!**

**lovely and careing dont you think? good for a preview. i've always loved the KiShi pareing just feels so right...want more? please leave a review then!**

* * *


End file.
